Pleine Lune
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: In the dark you find the fear, in the dark you find the light. (KrisTao short fic)
1. Solitaire

_Don't_ _play with the dark..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki berjubah abu gelap terlihat menatap langit malam yang sepi. Terlalu sunyi seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, padahal seharusnya sekumpulan binatang _nocturnal_ berlalu-lalang mencari makanan untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah mereka. Seharusnya pula terdengar nyanyian burung hantu dengan kedua matanya yang menyala dalam gelap, atau derap kaki anjing hutan yang sedang berburu hewan-hewan kecil perusak kebun warga.

Lelaki itu tampak gelisah akan suatu hal, sejak tadi mengusap-ngusap tangannya yang terkepal sembari memperhatikan sekeliling rumah kecilnya yang bernuansa merah bata. Tidak ada angin yang membunyikan lonceng dekat pintu, tak ada pula yang menggoyang lentera yang terpasang di setiap sudut rumahnya yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

Hatinya gelisah, entah mengapa. Meski dikala siang suasana desa lebih ramai, tetap tak membuat kegundahannya berkurang. Seharusnya mereka pun menyadarinya, tapi mengapa warga seperti tak memikirkannya?

"Selamat malam nak Luhan" seorang wanita separuh baya yang membawa keranjang berisi penuh panekuk menyapanya.

Luhan mengalihkan atensinya, tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang menjadi istri dari ketua desa.

"Selamat malam Bibi Jenice. Anda mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Suaranya terdengar lembut seperti rupanya.

"Malam? Bahkan jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7, nak Luhan" wanita berambut _coffee_ itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Oh, saya pikir sudah larut karena malam ini sangat sepi. Apa anda merasakannya?"

Bibi Janice menganggukkan kepala samar, mengarahkan kedua matanya melihat sekeliling lalu menengadah melihat langit.

"Memang benar, sepi sekali sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Langitnya juga terlihat agak mendung"

Seperti yang dirasakan Luhan sejak awal.

"1 minggu lagi bulan purnama, jika kalian lupa" suara berat seseorang yang datang dari arah berlawanan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Pria tinggi tampan berkulit putih yang dikenal sebagai penyembuh di desa, rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan dan dia terlihat sibuk membersihkan jubah putihnya dari dedaunan maupun binatang kecil yang menempel.

Dahi Bibi Janice berkerut samar melihat pria muda itu yang keluar dari arah hutan yang gelap. Sama penasarannya dengan Luhan yang memperhatikan pria itu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di dalam hutan nak William?"

Dia berdarah asia sama seperti Luhan, dikenal sebagai si penyembuh karena pengetahuannya tentang obat-obatan sangat luas. Terlihat berada diusia awal 30, tapi para penduduk desa tidak yakin karena dia terlihat terlalu muda dan bugar.

"Mencari obat untuk Paman Jay" menyibak sedikit jubah penghalang dingin yang dikenakannya, William menunjukkan kantung kain yang terikat denga celananya yang berisi penuh dengan buah-buahan liar.

"Malam-malam begini? Apa kau bisa menemukannya?" Luhan bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu, karena tanamannya tumbuh di dekat sungai yang kalian tahu sangat berbahaya saat siang hari, jadi aku mengambilnya malam hari"

Luhan mengatakan 'oh' tanpa suara sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah Bibi akan ke tempat pos penjaga? Mau ku antar ke sana?" William pria yang baik, selain dia tampan. Bibi Janice tertawa kecil.

"Kau memperlakukan ku seperti aku adalah seorang nenek tua yang bungkuk, Will. Tidak perlu, aku bisa kesana sendiri" Bibi Janice kembali melangkah, menepuk lengan William saat jaraknya semakin dekat hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Bukan maksud ku Bibi. Tapi malam-malam ini agak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, benarkan Lu?" menoleh pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Lelaki muda itu beradu pandang dengan William.

"Apa maksut mu berbeda?" Bibi Janice menatap keduanya bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"Sebentar lagi malam bulan purnama. Tapi seharusnya tidak sesunyi ini" kata Luhan kembali gundah. Tampak di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Bibi Janice tersenyum tipis, bermaksud menenangkan lelaki muda yang baru berusia 25 tahun itu.

"Aku ingat itu, tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kata Victoria tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

"Kenapa Bibi bisa mempercayai ramalannya?" William mengernyit.

"Karena yang bisa menenangkan penduduk desa hanya dia. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya percaya pada ramalannya jika hal itu membuat kita melupakan rasa takut 'kan?" wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku harus mengantar panekuk-panekuk ini pada pria-pria yang berada di pos sebelum mereka terkapar karena lapar. Kalian segeralah masuk"

Baik William maupun Luhan hanya memperhatikan kepergian Bibi Janice yang menyongsong jalan setapak sepi yang agak remang karena langit yang mendung.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang ku lihat di dalam hutan saat mengambil obat?" Luhan tak berpikir jika William berniat membuka topik lain. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Persembahan di sekeliling Pohon Tua masih utuh seperti awal mula warga desa meletakkannya. Kau tahu apa maksudku"

Luhan sadar dirinya menahan nafas ketika William mengatakan hal tersebut. Apa kegundahannya benar?

"Tidak hanya kau yang merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Hutan sangat sunyi. Aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana Nona Victoria membuat para warga menjadi 'tenang' seperti ini"

"Dan bulan purnama kurang dari 1 minggu. Ketenangan ini tidak boleh terus berlanjut"

"Satu-satunya orang yang akan mendengar kita hanya Tuan Wang"

Mengangguk setuju, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu Teguh ketika balas menatap William.

"Kau akan bersamaku bukan? Besok kita mengadu pada Tuan Wang"

"Oke, tapi kau tidak melupakan besok hari apa bukan?"

Luhan melipat dahinya bingung. "Hari?"

"Besok hari dimana anak-anak yang belajar akan pulang"

Setelah William mengucapkan hal itu, mendadak kedua _hazel_ Luhan berbinar dengan wajah yang berubah berseri.

"Kau benar! Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!"

"Kalau begitu sampai besok. Semoga dengan kepulangan mereka membuat desa ini jadi lebih menyenangkan"

Tak perlu mengucapkan kata basa-basi. Luhan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan senang, sementara William kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah dengan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok saat anak-anak yang dimaksudnya itu pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

...s _till counting..._

 **.**

 **.**

Hai. _Long time no_ _see_.

Maaf, saya terserang _writer block_ jenuh tingkat kerak wajan(?). Bosan melanda plus ga ada ide sama sekali buat ngelanjut ff.

Rencananya ini _short fic_ yg terdiri dari 2 atau 3 part yang dibuat pendek seperti ini. Idenya muncul pas lagi beli bakso di deket rumah yg di depannya ada pohon ga seberapa gede yg jdi _iconic_ karena ada patung jamur. Pas nungguin bakso dibungkus, pikiran saya udah kemana2 ngeliat pohon itu, dan yah agak aneh emang :')

Semoga kita segera dipertemukan kembali ya *apa sih*

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **15-07-2016**


	2. The Tree

_Hey dark, are you feel lonely?_

 **.**

 **.**

Warga Desa disibukkan dengan persiapan kecil acara penyambutan anak-anak yang akan segera pulang dari perjalanan belajar mereka. Bibi Janice, Seokjin, serta Luhan sibuk dengan adonan _pie_ apel yang setengahnya baru saja matang dan masih mengepulkan uap tipis. Aromanya yang harum membuat Taehyung yang seharusnya bertugas untuk membantu Paman Wang mempersiapkan kayu bakar untuk acara api unggun nanti malam, sampai diam-diam mencuri sepotong pie yang baru matang tersebut dan buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya.

Luhan meneriakinya, kesal karena tidak hanya Taehyung yang mencuri _pie_ apel mereka, baik Hoseok yang sedang melintas pun mengambil jurus seribu langkah dari amukan Seokjin dengan tawa berderai.

Paman Jay tak bisa banyak membantu karena penyakit anehnya yang membuatnya hanya bisa duduk diam di atas kursi kayu di beranda rumahnya, memperhatikan warga desa serta muda-mudinya yang beraktifitas penuh semangat. Dirinya pun sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anak-anak itu. Tapi kondisi fisiknya membuatnya tak berdaya. Pria berumur 60 tahun itu pun sebenarnya tak seberapa mengingat bagaimana awal mula dirinya sakit seperti ini.

Desa mereka adalah desa kecil yang hanya memiliki sekitar 50 orang sebagai warganya. Berbagai macam nama dan latar belakang, sebab asal muasal mereka juga dari berbagai daerah. Disebabkan oleh kondisi wilayah masing-masing yang tidak kondusif untuk tetap ditinggali, mereka memilih untuk merantau, mencari tempat yang layak, hingga ke dalaman hutan membuat mereka nyaman. Damai dan tenang, beberapa orang awalnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sana, membangun rumah pohon yang nyaman, hingga seiring waktu berjalan semakin banyak orang yang datang untuk merantau, mereka pun memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah desa.

Mereka yang terlantar, mereka yang diabaikan, mereka yang berkorban dan mereka yang sebatang kara, hidup di Desa ini dengan damai. _Setidaknya_ ,

"Aku melihat rombongan mereka datang! Bibi Mei! Paman Han! Lihat!"

Jimin yang berteriak kegirangan dari atas pohon jambu lebat. Bibi Mei yang seumuran dengan Bibi Janice buru-buru mengangkut keranjang bunganya menuju ke depan pintu masuk Desa yang hanya berupa tumbuhan rumput menjalan yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah pagar.

William yang duduk santai dengan buku usang berwarna kekuningan pun mengangkat kepalanya. Seperti warga lain yang meninggalkan aktifitas mereka untuk menyambut anak-anak itu. Luhan dan Seokjin bergabung bersamanya, sementara Bibi Janice bilang akan menyelesaikan adonan terakhir untuk dipanggang.

Senyum Seokjin berkembang begitu matanya melihat laki-laki tinggi bertubuh tegap melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan dengan senyum berkembang membentuk lesung pipi yang dalam. Membalas lambaian tangan itu, warga Desa bersuka cita menyambut mereka.

"Taotao!!"

Luhan begitu bersemangat memanggil seorang pemuda bertubuh semampai berambut sehitam arang yang berada di dalam rombongan, berjalan tepat di bagian belakang. Namun berkat tubuh tingginya, warga desa termasuk Luhan sangat mudah melihat sosoknya.

"Luhan~!" balas beteriak dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang membuat paras manisnya begitu dirindukan. Tao berlari mendahului rombongan dengan sebuah ransel usang di punggungnya.

Sebuah pelukan erat didapat Luhan dari Tao yang tampak sangat senang. Begitu pula Seokjin yang kini membalas pelukan sang ketua rombongan Namjoon dengan tepukan pelan di punggungnya yang lebar. Desa pun riuh bersuka cita akan kepulangan anak-anak yang menebar kebahagiaan.

Taehyung bersama Jungkook, sahabat karibnya yang sebenernya diragukan oleh warga akan kedekatan hubungan mereka. Sementara kedua _mood maker_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan perjalanan mereka pada warga Desa, beruntung mereka dapat melakukan perjalanan belajar bersama. Jimin membantu Yoongi yang terlihat kelelahan karena perjalanan itu.

"Apa kau hanya akan memeluk Luhan?"

Pelukan itu merenggang, Tao menolehkan kepalanya kebalik punggungnya. Senyumnya kembali berkembang melihat sosok William yang kini merentangkan tangannya.

"Aku merindukan kalian!" pemuda itu memekik menyambut pelukan.

Tao masih berusia 19 tahun. Tubuhnya boleh saja menyamai tinggi William, tapi dibandingkan Jimin, Tao lebih kekanakan dengan sifat murninya yang terkadang membuat Baekhyun selalu ingin mengerjainya. Luhan yang paling memanjakannya, kemudian William.

Mengusak helai hitam Tao yang lembut, pemuda manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan William. Seiring dengan kedatangan Namjoon yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau pasti kerepotan mengasuh banyak bayi seperti ini" canda Luhan, Namjoon tersenyum simpul.

"Aku bukan bayi" Tao membela diri dengan bibir mencebik.

"Kau memang bukan bayi Tao, tapi anak-anak. Sana berkumpulah bersama yang lainnya, Bibi Janice sedang membagikan _pie_ apel, kau tidak mau kehabisan 'kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Sampai nanti Luhan! William!"

Tao memang pemuda ceria yang murah senyum. Dengan bersemangat ia menuju tempat di mana teman-temannya berkumpul di sebuah kursi panjang yang di tata berjajar untuk menerima cemilan _pie_ apel.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Namjoon?" tanya William. Luhan yang memperhatikan sosok Tao yang menjauh pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria bertubuh tinggi tegap kekasih Seokjin itu.

Sempat menoleh ke arah Tao duduk bersama Jungkook dan Baekhyun, Namjoon kembali menatap luhan dan William bergantian.

"Jika kalian tidak menyadarinya, Dylan tidak kembali bersama kami hari ini" ujarnya dengan suara yang dipelankan.

Dan kedua laki-laki berbeda usia itu memang baru menyadarinya. Mereka memang tidak melihat sosok tinggi tegap Dylan.

"Apa sesuat terjadi saat di perjalanan?" Luhan bertanya was-was.

Namjoon mengangguk samar. "Aku dibantu oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berusaha melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Beberapa hari sebelum menempuh perjalanan pulang, aku sengaja menempatkan Tao di barisan belakang bersama Dylan"

"...lalu?" William terlihat penuh antisipasi.

"Hal itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dylan tidak bisa melakukannya dan dia berkata padaku akan memisahkan diri dari rombongan untuk mengunjungi kampung halamannya sebentar"

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak berjalan dengan baik'?" kedua mata Luhan menyipit.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa peraturan di Desa ini"

"Aku sudah berusaha agar Dylan bisa menyentuh Tao sedikit saja, tapi selalu gagal! Kalian tahu semurni apa dia, apa kau tega melakukannya dengan ditatap mata itu?" terlihat frustasi saat menatap William. Luhan mendesah keras.

"Ini tidak baik. Tidak boleh ada satupun penghuni Desa yang 'suci', Ini berbahaya, Namjoon"

"Kita cari cara lain"

"Cara lain apa maksudmu? Hanya Dylan di Desa ini yang tertarik pada Tao! Kau ingin siapa yang melakukannya? Kau? William? Yang benar saja!"

"Kenapa tidak kita diskusikan dengan Paman Wang?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat ketiga pria itu terkejut di tempat. Si peramal berambut kemerahan karena sinar matahari.

"Hal ini bisa tersebar dan itu berbahaya" kata Luhan.

"Aku tahu" Victoria berjalan mendekat. "Kalian tidak mungkin membicarakan hal itu di sini"

"Setelah pesta ini berakhir, kita bicarakan dengan Paman Wang. Bukankah semalam kita gagal menemuinya Lu?" menoleh pada si mungil Luhan, yang paling muda mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan mengganggu kebahagian mereka yang kembali pulang" mengalihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan para remaja yang kini bersuka ria bersama, Victoria mengusap liontin yang menggantung di dadanya.

 _Hei dark,_ _we can't be friends._

.

.

.

Tao kesal. Dia tidak bisa istirahat dengan nyaman malam ini karena Baekhyum yang selalu berisik dengan Chanyeol. Padahal mereka tidur di tempat yang berbeda. Memutuskan untuk ke rumah Jimin yang tinggal bersama Bibi Mei, tapi wanita ramah itu bilang jika Jimin bersama Yoongi dan Seokjin. Berniat bermain ke tempat Jungkook, pemuda itu tidak ada di rumahnya. Tao curiga jika Taehyung lah yang memonopoli pemuda Jeon itu.

Kini ia tidak memiliki teman, apalagi Desa sangat sepi saat malam tiba. Tidak ada suara binatang yang berderik, tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Dan Tao tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengisi waktu.

"Tao? Sedang apa di luar malam-malam?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Tao yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala ㅡmenendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di dekat kakinyaㅡ hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti dengan wajah menegang karena terkejut.

"Ah, Paman Han...aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Paman sendiri?"

"Jalan-jalan? Ini sudah malam, kembalilah ke rumahmu, di luar berbahaya saat malam. Paman mendapat giliran berjaga malam ini"

"Boleh aku ikut berjaga?" kedua matanya berbinar.

"Tidak, kau belum diwajibkan untuk bertugas. Kau juga pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh 'kan, pulang lah"

Memasang wajah kecewa, Tao mengangguk patuh. Memperhatikan sosok Paman Han yang berlalu melewatinya dengan lentera di tangan. Menghela nafas kecil, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah kembali ke rumahnya.

Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum kedua kakinya kembali berhenti di tempat, di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan bunga mawar merah yang tumbuh disebuah pot kecil. Tao memperhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan bersalah yang merambat.

Rumah Dylan. Salah satu pria dari warga Desa yang dekat dengannya dan juga baik. Tao enggan mengingat peristiwa tidak menyenangkan saat perjalanan pulang. Ia takut, tapi juga merasa sedikit bersalah hingga membuat Dylan memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Tao tidak tahu apa yng terjadi, yang dia ingat Dylan adalah sosok kakak yang baik, tidak pernah sekalipun membuatnya kesal ataupun menjahilinya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba laki-laki itu seperti ingin menerkamnya malam itu?

Apa dirinya harus menceritakan hal ini pada Luhan?

Bibir mungil tipis berbentuk layaknya kucing itu digigit kecil, keraguan tampak jelas di wajah manis Tao. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, kembali ke rumahnya sebelum suara gemrisik rerumputan membuatnya refleks menoleh ke arah samping kanannya yang terdapat jalan setapak kecil menuju hutan.

Tao memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sepi. Meski lentera ditiap rumah menyala, tapi tidak ada satu pintupun yang terbuka. Hendak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, saat tiba-tiba sesuatu melompat keluar dari semak-semak dan mengejutkannya sampai harus memegangi dada.

"Astaga,...kelinci kecil apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini!" Tao mendesis sambil mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

Seekor kelinci putih dengan semburat warna abu di tubuh kecilnya yang gempal, melompat menjauh dengan 2 kaki belakangnya. Menjauh dari Tao yang kini kebingungan karena kelinci itu adalah peliharaan Jungkook yang entah kenapa bisa lepas.

"Cotton tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa lepas!?" Tao mengejarnya. Kelinci lucu itu adalah kesayangan Jungkook dan ia harus menangkapnya. Karena jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Jungkook akan sakit jika mengetahui kelinci kesayangannya hilang.

Cotton melompat cukup jauh dengan 2 kaki kecilnya, memasuki tempat yang lebih gelap dan Tao tak menyadarinya. Si manis itu hanya berusaha mendapatkan Cotton kembali, meski beberapa kali jubahnya harus tersangkut tanaman liar.

"Cotton!"

Kehilangan jejak. Kelinci gendut itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Pasti dia masuk ke semak-semak untuk makan, sementara Tao hampir tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Kemana perginya kelinci gendut itu? Ck" menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Tao bertolak pinggang sambil berpikir bagaiman cara menemukan Cotton.

Namun belum sempat ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk beranjak, suara tangisan anjing membuatnya mencari asal muasal tangisan hewan malang itu. Di dalam hutan jumlah anjing liar cukup banyak dan rata-rata kebanyakan dari mereka sudah akrab dengan manusia. Tao tidak bida mengabaikan tangisan itu begitu saja. Anjing malang itu bisa saja sedang sekarat atau terjebak lubang buatan buatan warga untuk menjebak rusa yang dagingnya dapat diolah.

Tao hanya perlu melewati jalan setapak kecil yang terbentuk secara alami untuk mengikuti suara tangisan anjing itu, berusaha mencarinya dikeremangan malam, di antara semak belukar dan pepohonan. Tapi suara tangisan anjing itu mendadak hilang, dahi Tao berkerut dalam. Ia berputar mencari hewan berkaki 4 itu namun nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun.

Bukan seekor anjingyang ditemukannya begitu menetapkan tubuhs serta mengarahkan pandangan ke depan, tapi sebuah pohon besar tinggi yang memiliki banyak akar di rantingnya, hingga menjalar memenuhi badan pohon yang tebal. Tao terkagum-kagum melihatnya, pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat pohon sebesar itu.

Ranting-rantingnya sangat panjang, daunnya lebat, Tao yakin jika hujan turun dirinya tidak akan tersentuh air karena dedaunan melindungi apapun yang berada di bawahnya.

"Besar sekali"

Seharusnya dia segera sadar jika ia telah memasuki hutan terlalu jauh. Paman Wang berkali-kali mengingatkan warga Desa jika tidak berkepentingan dilarang untuk memasuki hutan.

Hingga tatapannya sampai kepad bagian bawah pohon yang dipenuhi beberapa macam benda yang ditata mengelilingi pohon. Dahinya berkerut samar, menyipitkan mata berusaha melihat benda-benda itu dalam keremangan, namun percuma karena jumlahnya cukup banyak dan tidak ada cahaya yang memadai.

"KYAAAAAAA!!! PAMAN JAY!!!"

Suara melengking dimalam sunyi mengejutkan banyak orang termasuk Tao yang masih asyik mengamati pohon di depannya. Pemuda semampai itu memacu kedua kaki panjangnya untuk berlari, menajuhi Pohon Tua, melalui jalan setapak berbatu yang bisa saja melukai kakinya.

Suasana Desa berubah ramai, dengungan terdengar ketika Tao keluar dari dalam hutan. Ia segera berlari menuju rumah Paman Jay yang bersebelahan dengan rumah William. Banyak warga berkerumun di depan pintu rumahnya, sampai Tao harus menerobos masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Paman Jay?" tanyanya panik dengan mata tertumbuk pada William yang berada di sana.

Memegangi pria tua bertubuh kurus yang menggelepar dengan mulut berbusa. Victoria yang tadi berteriak keras lionton rubinya erat, berdiri di dekat pintu dengan mata tertuju pada Paman Jay.

"Bubarkan warga! Paman Jay hanya sedang kumat, katakan pada warga jika semuanya baik-baik saja, Tao!" kata William. Dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh ringkih pria tua itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk meski tak terlalu memahami situasi yang terjadi. Melihat Victoria yang terdiam dengan pandangan lurus pada cermin di dinding, membuatnya mengikuti arah pandangan wanita cantik itu.

Tao terkejut melihat cermin yang terdapat noda merah kental yang merangkai sebuah kalimat.

 ** _Give the holy blood or you all accept the consequences_**

"Siapa yang menulis ini Victoria?" menoleh pada si peramal cantik. Tao hanya mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Bubarkan warga, aku yang akan membersihkan ini. Dan tolong panggilkan Paman Wang dan Bibi Janice kemari"

"Tapiㅡ"

"Segera Tao"

Wajah Victoria terlihat sangat serius, membungkam bibirnya yang ingin kembali berucap. Tao membalikkan badan, membubarka warga yang berkumpul di depan pintu rumah. Menutup pintunya dengan beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepala, kemudian bergegas melakukan perintah Victoria untuk memanggil Paman Wang dan Bibi Janice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Almost there..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makin panjang ya. _Maybe_ _part_ terakhir besok juga sepanjang ini, tapi ga bisa memastikan juga, hahaha

 _So_ , ada yg pengen Kris memerankan karakter atau makhluk tertentu kah? _Just leave review/comment ur idea :)_

 _See ya in the next part, Hopefully soon._

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **17-07-2017**


End file.
